


Of Cats and Indignations

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Ignis is indignant. Gladio is laughing.A treatise on what Noctis means.For Pom_Rania's prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pom_Rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/gifts).



> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia  
> Time Period: Pre-game  
> Location: Insomnia

It had been hours since Ignis had dropped Noctis off for school and had the bizarre interaction with the young lady who had approached him after the prince had met up with Prompto and headed into the depths of his school.

She’d slid up to the car and looked at Ignis, a long and slowly appraising drag of her eyes from his shoes up to his hair, then back to his eyes. Her lips had curved into what she had probably thought was an appealing smile (but looked rather lecherous in his estimation) before asking Ignis if he was available, or if the prince occupied his bed.

He’d looked at her flatly, and then without deigning to respond, retreated to the car and drove away. Now, in his rolled-up shirtsleeves, lance in hand and Gladio on the defensive, Ignis Scientia was… indignant.

“Geez, Iggy,” Gladio snorted as he ducked out of reach, “What’s got you twisted up this morning? You rarely ever come at me this hard. Not complaining; I’m enjoying the workout.” He slipped around behind the slimmer man, then took a sidestep backwards when Ignis propelled himself up and over backwards to land where Gladio had been standing.

“High. School. _Girls_.” Each word was punctuated by the clack of the practice lance against Gladio’s wooden blade, and the last word accompanied a violent crack that left Ignis’ hands numb as the wooden lance broke in two.

Gladio stared at the split in the wood for a moment, and then looked to Ignis with a wry smile. “Damn. Maybe we should take a break, Iggy. Figure out what’s really bothering you before you do to my head what you just did to that lance.”

Ignis drew back, looking at the two parts of the lance in his hands blankly for a moment before he lowered his head, sighing. As Gladio led them towards the bench, Ignis began to explain. “It happened this morning when I dropped Noctis off at school, a girl attempted to make a pass at me by way of asking if Noctis and I slept together,” He dropped the broken bits of wood on the bench for emphasis.

The bottle of water that had almost made it to Gladio’s lips lowered, and then the bigger man was laughing so hard his face was scarlet. “What?” He managed to gasp out, and then looked at Ignis, roughly handing over the bottle before resting both hands on his knees and howling with more laughter.

Ignis glared, lifting the bottle to his lips and drinking while Gladio laughed. He’d almost finished the water before Gladio composed himself enough that Ignis thought he might be heard. “She asked me if I was available, or if Noctis occupied my bed.”

“Damn, Iggy. Got a fan club you didn’t know about?” Gladio rumbled, half in jest, and picked up the other bottle of water from the bench. He popped it open, raised a hand against whatever Ignis had opened his mouth to say, took a swig, and swallowed before continuing. “Easy, just poking fun at the moment. “What did you say?”

“Absolutely nothing. There was nothing to say. Attempting to have a rational conversation with a teenaged girl is like explaining cooking techniques to a cat.” Ignis replied, and Gladio couldn’t help but be reminded of said feline when he looked at Ignis. Fur ruffled and tail stiff, yup. Indignant.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Gladio chuckled. “Just try talking to Iris. Some of the stuff that comes out of her mouth, you know, I’m not even sure she knows she’s saying it. Maybe this other girl thought she was being nice?”

Green eyes flickered darkly for a moment, and Ignis emptied the bottle. “She was definitely being catty, and I feel no desire to educate her on the various types of love and why attempting to shove someone into a single box of affection is a worthwhile effort.”

“Ignis…” Gladio’s voice was very calm, quiet, measured in syllable and tone. “Are you in love with him? Noctis?” He stepped backwards away from Ignis, just in case. “I mean, you’re awfully spun about this, and it’s okay if you are. No judgement, the kid’s kind of cute in a clingy way that I’d never get through, but if you are… as his Shield, I kind of need to know.”

The bottle went flying at Gladio as Ignis exploded. “It’s not that kind of love!” Across the gym, three of the Kingsglaive looked over, and Ignis ignored the look that passed between the dark-haired woman and her two male companions. “It’s not sexual,” Ignis ground out between his teeth, lowering his voice and glaring at Gladio. “It’s… beyond that. He’s everything. My day, my world begins and ends with him. It is more than a job; it is a _life_.”

Gladio had known that Ignis had been given the task of overseeing Noctis at a young age. What he hadn’t considered was the strong bond that had developed as a result, how protective Ignis had become of the younger man, and indeed the lengths to which Ignis would go to provide for the prince.

“Yeah, it is.” There was a resonance within him when he thought of Iris, the unconditional love he had for his little sister, and how it might relate with Ignis and Noctis. “There’s nothing in this world you wouldn’t do for him. I get it, Iggy. But would you fall in love with him if he wanted it?”

“Gladiolus,” Ignis sighed. “As much as I am capable, I already _am_.” The words sounded like defeat. “And if he asked me to share his bed? I have, many times. I have wrapped myself around him and held him as he shook through the night. I have rocked him in my arms as he cried. I have done everything he has ever asked of me.”

“But not that.”

“But not that. Would I? That’s not an answer I can give. It hasn’t been a question he has asked. And if he ever were to ask, my answer would be for him and him alone,” Ignis replied, looking at Gladio to gauge the bigger man’s thoughts. “To be honest, I doubt the question shall ever arise, and that is fine.”

Gladio quirked a grin at Ignis, tilting his head. “Then why are you all twisted up about it? If you’re settled in your thoughts and you love him unconditionally, why,” he waved at the broken lance, “all the fuss?”

“Because she looked at me like I was a piece of meat to be eaten.”

Gladio couldn’t help it; he started laughing again. “Welcome to my world, Ignis. You should see how some of Iris’ little friends drool. She sells photos of me and thinks I don’t know it.” He flexed a bicep, looked at Ignis’ newly indignant expression and laughed some more. “It’s not so bad. Come on, let’s go grab showers and then I’ll go with you to pick up His Highness and take some of the heat for ya.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and collected the bottle from the floor, then grabbed a towel and draped it around his neck. “Fine. Just be at the car on time, or I’ll leave you here,” and he proceeded to head for the showers, leaving Gladio by the bench, laughing.


End file.
